Identity Theft
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: *Spoilers-sort of-for 'The French Mistake*! Before Castiel sent Sam and Dean back to their own world, the brothers take their revenge on their actor counter-parts.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: The episode 'The French Mistake' was definetly one of the funniest I've ever seen! And I started thinking at the end of the episode that if Sam and Dean had thought about it, they'd have robbed Jensen and Jared blind before Castiel zapped them back to their own world.

And I know that in real life Jensen and Jared are really good friends, but in last week's episode it seemed like that friendship was strained pretty badly so I decided to work with that.

SUPERNATURAL: Identity Theft

* * *

**'_Real' World_**

"Something you want to tell me, Jared?" Jensen Ackles said, angrily as he stormed over to his 'Supernatural' co-star. Scratch that—soon-to-be-_ex_-costar!

"That's funny," Jared Padalecki replied, equally pissed off at his former friend. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Arms crossed defensively, he said, "You know, I get that you're jealous that I nailed Genevieve first. And, Hell, I was willing to forgive you for stealing my fish tank when she kicked you out of the house—"

"Yeah, half of which is _still_ _mine_, you dick!" Jensen snapped, ready to slug Jared.

"So, what?" Jared snapped back. "You get revenge on me by stealing my credit cards? By—By cleaning out my bank accounts and telling Bob Singer that we quit the show? What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"You know, I could say the same thing about you," Jensen retorted, his temper rising more and more. "What, I refuse to loan you some money so you can surprise the little wife with that stupid camel—"

"It's an _alpaca_, dumbass!" Jared shouted. "And leave Jensen, Jr. alone, alright?"

Jensen couldn't believe what he'd just heard and after a flabbergasted moment repeated, "'Jensen, Jr.'? Are you _kidding_ me?"

"It was Genevieve's idea, not mine, alright?" Jared replied, defensively. Putting both hands up, he backed away. "You know what? Fine. You want to quit the show, go ahead. Hell, you've been pissed off practically this whole season."

But Jensen wasn't about to let his old _friend_ off the hook so quickly. "No, I've been pissed off at _you_ this whole season!" Seeing Jared's look of confusion, Jensen rolled his eyes. "We agreed, remember? That in the 6th season of the show, Dean would get to be with Lisa. Then _you_ went behind my back to the writers and convinced them to break the characters up!"

"You're just pissed because this season's been more about _me_ than _you_!" Jared shouted. Stepping forward, he shoved Jensen hard in the chest. "Well, surprise, surprise! I'm tired of it always being about you and stupid Dean Winchester!"

Jensen shoved back before taking a swing at Jared and socking him in the jaw. "All about _me_?" he said, incredulous. "Season 1—_Sam_ and Dean finding their Dad! Season 2—Dean whining that their dad's dead while keeping _Sam_ from going evil! Season 3—_Sam_ trying to save Dean from Hell! Ya starting to see a trend forming here? This whole damn show is about SAM!" Punching Jared in the face one more time, he said, "You want to be the star, fine. I'm tired of playing second fiddle to you, anyway."

And with that, Jensen headed to his trailer, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**_'Supernatural' World_**

"Happy birthday, Sammy," Dean Winchester said brightly as he handed a large box to his younger brother as they sat in their suite at the Bellagio Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas.

"My birthday's not for another 2 months, Dean," Sam replied, surprised as he pulled a small wrapped box from his own bag and tossed it to his brother.

"What's this?" Dean asked as he caught the package and ripped the paper off. Giving Sam a look after opening the box, he said, "Really?" Pulling out an iPod, he saw Sam grinning at him. Turning back to the music player, Dean sighed but when he started to look through the media listings, he looked back up at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Dude…" Dean said as he saw all his favorite music and movies.

"Happy birthday, Dean," Sam said, smiling.

Dean still looked a little skeptical, but eventually, he smiled back. "Thanks, man." Pointing to Sam's box, he added, "Hey, open yours, Sammy."

Sam did so and beamed when he pulled out a brand-new, top-of-the-line laptop computer with an additional external hard-drive. "Oh, MAN!" Sam exclaimed as he pulled out his new computer. He couldn't wait to fire it up. Still grinning, he looked over at Dean who was smiling back. "Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome, Sam," Dean replied, setting his iPod aside—the thing was already kinda starting to grow on him. "Hey, I'm starving." Pulling out a credit card with the name 'Jared Padalecki' on it, he added, "How about steaks?"

Ordinarily, Sam would be complaining about using stolen credit cards, but given the circumstances, this time he was on board with wanting to have some fun at their alter egos' expenses. "I'm in," Sam replied, putting his computer away and standing up. "Hey, maybe we can hit the casino afterwards, huh?"

"Sounds good, my brother," Dean agreed, grabbing his own jacket.

x

Half an hour later, the Winchesters were sitting at a table with glasses of bourbon. Once the waitress brought their perfectly medium rare porterhouse steaks, Dean raised his glass. "To Jared Padalecki."

Sam toasted Dean and replied, "To Jensen Ackles."

"Cheers, Sammy," Dean added, tossing back his entire drink in one go before signaling the waitress for another.


End file.
